Harry Potter and the Darkest Winter
by margotc.ulysses
Summary: Voldemort is a powerful rebel, taking control of the Wizarding World from the inside. Harry Potter is a fifth year Slytherin, close friends with Draco Malfoy, and a feared traitor by not only his parents but his childhood friends. AU, no Boy Who Lived, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Darkest Winter **

**Summary**: Voldemort is a powerful rebel, taking control of the Wizarding World from the inside. Harry Potter is a fifth year Slytherin, close friends with Draco Malfoy, and a feared traitor by not only his parents but his childhood friends. AU, no Boy Who Lived, pre-slash.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter woke up late on Sunday morning to beams of sunlight coming though the green hangings he'd forgotten to fully close in his drunken state. Looking down the first thing he noticed was Draco Malfoy laying across his legs, fully clothed in a long sleeved shirt and black slacks, looking perfectly tidy except for the mussed hair and one missing shoe.

"Oi," said Harry, nudging Draco, he turned over with a grumble, "Oi!" he repeated, kicking Draco's leg. Draco stirred, and opened one eye, the eye narrowed into a glare and he stared hard at Harry.

"Out of my bed, Potter."

Harry snorted and kicked him again, "Stuff it, Draco, get off my legs." Draco huffed and sat up, getting a good look at Harry, he immediately started chuckling, "What?" asked Harry.

"Nice face," said Draco, tripping as he stumbled of the bed, his one shoed footing causing him to lose balance and trip.

"What do mean?" said Harry as he looked down, noticing for the first time the green and silver war paint on his bare chest. He groaned and wiped at his cheeks, his hands turning green as he did, and murmured, "Bloody hell." Last night had been the celebration of another winning Quiddich game, and as star seeker Harry had been hailed like a king. Everyone knew that Harry's skills were the reason Slytherin dominated the pitch. Even Snape, with his dislike for the Potter family would grudgingly acknowledge it.

Draco looked up at him from where he laid sprawled on the floor with a smile, "Somebody had a good time last night."

"Well, look at yourself, you've even got a few hairs out of place. Not the proper way for a Malfoy to behave."

Draco sneered, standing and straightening himself, "Not like you know anything about proper," he leaned close to Harry, and whispered into his ear, "_Halfblood_."

Harry glared and shoved Draco away from him. Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow, challenging. Harry stood, getting close enough to Draco to whisper back, "Watch who you say that in front of, Malfoy," he looked around the room at the beds with their curtains still drawn, "Wouldn't want to get me _killed_."

Draco guffawed, "Anyone who wanted to find out could," he shook his head, his voice still low, "A quick peek at your mudblood Mum's maiden name and everyone would know the smear on your bloodline."

Harry's head pounded, his hangover making itself known, rubbing his temples he said shortly, "Enough, Draco. I know it's not a secret, but making it common knowledge could get me in trouble."

Draco's mask broke and his face softened, "I'm teasing you, Harry, for Merlin's sake. I'm not about to go blabbing it around the Great Hall, you know."

Harry sat back down on his bed with a sigh, "I know that, but these are dangerous times, Draco. Sure, Hogwarts is safe, with Dumbledore keeping watch on us, but the Dark Lord's powerful outside the wards, and he has eyes in every corner." Harry pointedly looked towards Blaise Zabini's bed. "My parents and I may not see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I don't want to see my Mother murdered because I wasn't wise enough to keep my head down."

Draco's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline, "It would be _wise_ of your parents to do same."

Harry didn't miss Draco's meaning; his parents were known members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's secret army against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Over the past few decades Voldemort had been slowly working to gain total domination over the British Wizarding World, currently he had plants working in nearly every department of the Ministry of Magic, taking control of it from the inside. Hogwarts was much the same, though it was considered a safe house for many opposing Voldemort's reign, due the Dumbledore's guard, it was impossible to keep out the many child spies and so called "neutral" teachers that the corrupt Ministry assigned. Because of these circumstances, it was near suicide to talk about ones less than perfect blood status and any children of Order of the Phoenix members had rare contact with their parents, couldn't meet in the open, and were written down as "traitors to the cause" by the Dark Lord's spies if they entered Dumbledore's office.

Harry's parents were in a Fidelius Charm protected location, their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, was a spy for Dumbledore and acting as a Death Eater. Harry hadn't seen them except for brief meetings in nearly two years. It was common knowledge that, since Harry had been sorted into Slytherin and made friends among Death Eater children, his parents didn't trust him to keep the Order's secrets and he spent most holidays at Hogwarts.

Things had only worsened when Harry's parents, James and Lily, had gotten word of Harry going to Malfoy Manor for Easter Holiday last year, and had ceased all contact with him, fearing he'd been turned to the dark. Though, Harry was sure his parents hadn't abandoned him, but were waiting for the perfect moment to pull him out of Hogwarts and hide him away from the influence of people such as the Malfoys. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about this, for he loved Hogwarts, and Draco was his best friend.

Harry sighed once more, looking up to meet Draco's eyes, all his weariness and worry over his parents shining through. Draco forced a smile on his face with visible effort and sneaked a peek at the other beds, making sure no one was watching them. When he was sure they were safe, he pulled Harry up and embraced him. Harry returned the hug, nuzzling his face in to Draco's neck and breathing deeply.

"I'll keep you safe," said Draco, fiercely protective, "You're mine, more than you were ever your parent's. Malfoy's don't let others hurt their own."

Harry grinned; Malfoy's guarded their loved ones to the death and bugger the rest. Potter's, on the other hand, were generally of the light; martyrs, willing to make sacrifices that helped the good of the world. Harry disagreed with that ideal, he would much rather his parents being known to the world as cowards who deserted the cause and _lived _rather than have them die war heroes. Bravery and honor counted for little in the Slytherin dungeons.

Harry stepped back and nodded at Draco, trying to say how much that meant to him without actually speaking the words.

Draco licked his lips, face thoughtful, and said, "Harry-" before he was cut off by Theodore Nott, his head peeking out from his bed hangings, laughing hysterically at Harry's painted face and green boxers, which were covered in golden snitches charmed to zoom back and forth. Rolling his eyes, Draco stalked off to the bathroom with a sigh.

* * *

><p>By the time Draco claimed Harry was suitably put together enough to appear in public it was lunchtime and they were both famished. Once they exited the safety of the common room and entered the less predictable hallways their demeanors immediately sobered, for at least in Slytherin they knew who the spies were, knew who to be careful around. The rest of the school was less certain.<p>

The Great Hall was a generally somber place, with the occasional out bursts of laughter from the Gryffindor table, the cocky students who often flaunted their loyalty to the light, uncaring of who heard them, unknowing of the Death Eaters that lurked, who were taking notes for the moment the students left the safety of the school and would become a part of the "missing" reported each morning in the Daily Prophet. The more careful students ate their meals silently and had only whispered conversations to their housemates, all the while looking around nervously, unsure who was listening. Classrooms were much the same, even worse considering they were alone with a teacher who was either a likely Death Eater or Order of the Phoenix member. Harry and Draco made their way to the Slytherin table, sitting and beginning to eat their breakfast silently, and thus joining the ranks of the careful students.

Harry looked up over his pumpkin juice, quickly scanning the hall for anyone paying too much attention to him, and his gaze was immediately drawn to Ron Weasely, more commonly known to the Slytherins as Weasel Six, who was staring at him intently. Ron and Harry had been friends before they went to Hogwarts, both of their families were Order of the Phoenix members and they had spent many hours playing while their parents went on covert operations or were in meetings with the the others. Harry could remember many occasions where he'd spent the night at the Weasely family home, aptly named the Burrow, and enjoyed Ron's company.

However, since the moment Harry had been placed in Slytherin all of his childhood friends, the Weaselys, Neville Longbottom, as well as students from houses other than Gryffindor, such as Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, and Terry Boot, had written him of as a traitor. If it weren't for his parents loyalty, Harry was sure he would have been on the receiving end of a few punches.

Now though, Ron seemed to be trying to communicate something to Harry with his eyes, though what it was Harry was completely unable to decipher.

"What's wrong with Weasel number six? He looks like he's seizing." said Draco, with a feigned air of disinterest, but Harry could read the real question in his voice, _what the fuck does Weasely want? _

Harry shook his head, trying to make his confusion evident on his face so that the Weasel would give up and stop making a scene. He looked back to his meal, content to ignore Ron for the rest of lunch.

And the food was really quite delicious today…

_Smack_

Harry blinked, a piece of toast had come flying from the Gryffindor table and had hit him square in the face. Draco was glaring intensely at the Weasely section of the table, where Ron was still trying to get his attention, and the people around him were starting to notice. Cursing Gryffindor stupidity, Harry faked huffing irritation, a perfectly acceptable Slytherin reaction to being hit in the face with toast, but not wanting to stoop to the level of a neanderthal Gryffindor, and stood to storm out the Hall.

Draco could also see the danger in the situation and, sparing a regretful look at his unfinished breakfast, followed Harry back to the common room.

* * *

><p>"The <em>hell<em> was that?" said Draco, the minute he and Harry entered their dormitory, before answering Harry did a quick scan, making sure they were alone.

"Not a bloody clue," said Harry, "I think he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't make anything out past, 'Help! I'm choking!'"

Draco snorted, "What does he think he's doing, making eyes at you right out in the open like that? The great buffoon, he'll get you _both _killed."

Harry nodded and paused for a moment before saying, "I just can't believe he threw toast at me."

Draco looked grave as he said, "You'll need to wash your face again, the butter will cause pimples."

Harry groaned, hitting his palm to his forehead.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the library, working alone on a foot long Charms essay Flitwick had assigned. He was gratefully Draco wasn't with him, because Draco detested Charms and would wine about the content for hours while Harry tried to work. Harry, also, quite liked Charms and had a bit of a knack for the subject, though admitting this to Draco would earn him a two minute long disbelieving look and a twenty minute lecture on how useless Charms were. It had been two days since Ron had thrown toast at Harry, and blessedly no Weasely harassment had occurred since then. Though, that could have been due to the constant presence of Draco at Harry's side. After the first incident, Draco had taken it among himself to be his personal body guard and keep him out of "those grubby, underclass Weasel hands" so that they couldn't "murder him and rob the valuables from his dead body just to feed the whole Weasel den" as Draco had said.<p>

Now though, Draco was serving detention with Professor Sinistra for having Crabbe and Goyle dangle first year Hufflepuffs from the Astronomy Tower, Draco claimed that she had absolutely no proof, and warned her loudly that his father, a member of the school's board of governors, would hear about this. Harry had rolled his eyes, sure, Draco's pride and preening could be obnoxious and Harry became very short tempered with him at times, but at other times Harry couldn't help but find Draco's attitude charming…

Shaking his head, Harry continued his work with a faint smile on his face.

Merlin, cleaning charms, what a bore…

"Psst!"

Harry froze, looking for the source of the noise, unable to find it, he bent back down over his text book, back to his reading.

_Cleaning charms are especially useful to a family who does not have the benefit of House Elves or who live in a Muggle home-_

"_PSST! _Potter!"

This time Harry noticed two gangly, spotty, red headed figures sitting a table away. With a muttered curse Harry met the eyes of the Weasely twins, who were looking at him with a grin.

"Dropped your book, Potter!" said one of them as the other handed an unfamiliar tome over to Harry, who looked at it wearily, not taking it from the offered hand.

The Weasel holding the book sighed and looked briefly serious, saying in a low voice "Just take it, Potter." Cautiously, Harry did so, wincing as he did, waiting for the book to explode into Gryffindor colored glitter or cause him to break out in boils. Nothing happened, he looked up at the twins, who were back to grinning. Harry blew a hair out of his eyes as he turned back to his own table.

Harry weighed the options of opening the book now versus opening it in the common room. Really, the worst that could happen now was that it might blow up in his face, quite literally. Whereas, he also feared that the book had spells for spying, and bringing it to Slytherin would be a grave mistake… Shrugging and hoping for the best Harry open the book.

Nothing happened.

Blinking, Harry stared at the first page. It was just a fifth year Arithmancy book, but Harry didn't take Arithmancy, so he would have no use for it. Trying to understand the Weasely's meaning, Harry opened the book in the middle and it fell open to a page that was marked with a piece of parchment. On that piece of parchment was a note.

_Meet us on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Baranabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. _

_ Tomorrow, 10 pm, _

_ The D. A. _

_P.S. This note will self destruct in 10 seconds. _

Harry blinked, yet again, at the P.S. and a moment later the letter disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Darkest Winter**

**Summary**: Voldemort is a powerful rebel, taking control of the Wizarding World from the inside. Harry Potter is a fifth year Slytherin, close friends with Draco Malfoy, and considered a traitor by not only his parents but his childhood friends. AU, no Boy Who Lived.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

"This is a bad idea."

Harry had no reaction; this was the fifth time Draco had said that sentence as they walked up the stairs to the seventh floor.

Draco stared hard at the side of his face, not liking being ignored, when it seemed certain Harry wasn't going to respond Draco roughly grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop, saying, "Harry!"

Harry stopped but still glared at Draco, who refused to let going of Harry's arm as he spoke, "Why are we doing this? Since when do you care about the Weaselys and their nonsense? They're just going to try and- and… _Convert_ you, to take you to Dumbledore and your parents."

"They _wont_, Draco."

Draco shook his head angrily, "Oh, yes they will! They'll take you away from Hogwarts!" Draco was almost yelling now, cheeks flushed pink, "Away from _me_."

Harry stared at him, unsure of what to say, he sucked in a deep breath and repeated, "They wont," Draco looked disbelieving.

"Look, Draco," said Harry, taking a step towards him, "I'm not going because I want to… Join the bloody Order or anything. I'm going because they might have news about my parents. I don't know what their doing. I don't know if they're okay."

Draco seemed unimpressed with Harry's little speech and heaved a great sigh, looking as if he wanted to say more, but he also seemed suddenly aware that they were having this conversation out in the open, so he said, "Fine, then. Let's get a move on." He stomped off, walking ahead of Harry, who chased after him.

"You know you don't have to come, Draco. You can always go back to the common room."

Draco snorted, "And let you walk into a lion's den alone? Not fucking likely."

* * *

><p>As Harry and Draco approached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet a door suddenly appeared across from it. Draco looked at Harry with a face that clearly said <em>I don't like this. <em>Harry shrugged back and pulled the door open, stepping inside. The room was set up for spell practice, clearly meant for defensive training.

Across the room Harry saw all four Weasleys as well as Longbottom, the muggleborn Hermione Granger, and a couple other students Harry recognized as Order member's children, leaning casually against the opposite wall. They looked up when they saw Harry enter and nodded, however when they caught sight of Draco there was an uproar. Suddenly each member of the "D.A." had their wand in the air, aimed at him.

Ron stepped forward and said, "We didn't say you could bring ruddy Malfoy, Potter!"

Longbottom jumped in then, looking panicked, "We can't have him knowing where we meet!"

Granger shook her head, saying sternly, "We'll have to Obliviate him."

Draco sneered at her and aimed his wand, a hex on his lips. Harry put a hand on his arm, pulling Draco's wand down swiftly. Draco shot him a betrayed look.

"Stop it!" said Harry, "Draco insisted he come along and I didn't want to be here alone."

Ron looked exasperated, "Oh, come on, Potter. You know us, it's not like were going to hurt you. We're not _Death Eaters_," he said the last bit with a pointed look at Draco, who snarled.

"I don't _know _you anymore, were not friends. I don't know what your playing at asking me to you up here, to a place I've never been or even heard of, and I certainly wasn't about to just trust you and come alone!" said Harry, getting irritated.

"Come off it!" Ron's temper was rising and he was shouting now, "We grew up together, our parents work together to fight _his_ father! You can't tell me you don't trust us more than you trust Draco bloody Malfoy!"

Draco looked murderous, but before he could say anything Harry cut in, "Don't pull that shite! You know full well I haven't heard from my parents in nearly eight months, and yes, I do trust Draco. He's my friend, he wont tell anyone about this or about your stupid little club," Harry looked over at Draco who was staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, "Right, Draco?"

Draco made a disgruntled noise before saying, "_Right_, Harry."

"And we're just-"

"-supposed to take his word for it?" said the Weasely twins.

"He wont go back on it. If you want to talk to me, you'll have to talk to him too."

Granger interjected then, holding a piece of parchment up, "Well, you can sign this, then we'll know you wont talk." The other members nodding, some even smiling. Harry walked forward, taking the parchment from Granger and reading, Draco peering over his shoulder.

The top of the parchment read, **Dumbledore's Army**, under that title were the signatures of each member. Draco blanched, Harry's eyes went wide and he said, "We're _not _signing this."

"Well, that's not suprising, he's a traitor! He's just here to spy for You-Know-Who!" said a Hufflepuff who Harry recognized as Zacharias Smith. Harry did his best to ignore him.

"Despite that fact that I'm sure Granger here cursed the parchment," drawled Draco, glaring all around, "I'm not putting my signature on something that says _Dumbledore's Army_, are you all completely thick?"

The D.A. member looked around, confused. Harry decided to clarify, "What if someone found this? What would happen then?"

Hermione interrupted again, "I've thought of that, and no one will find it, I keep it with me at all times. It's safe."

Getting angry, Harry said, "What if you were caught? What if someone busted one of your meetings? Even if you all got away, if they found _this_ you'd be dead. Being so openly allied to the light is dangerous enough. If I were you, I'd burn this right now."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry and Draco and said, "If you won't sign it then we can't trust you!"

Draco took a step in front of Harry and said with and undercurrent of anger and annoyance in his voice, "It doesn't matter if you trust us, it's too late for that. Just tell Harry what you wanted to and leave us be. I don't care about your club, I don't care what you're doing here, and-" he sighed, "And I won't tell anyone about this."

Harry smiled at Draco, despite his own annoyance he couldn't help but respect Draco's self control.

The D.A. seemed unsure, the members whose names Harry didn't know looked towards the Weaselys for guidance. Harry understood this; the Weaselys were, and had always been, a perfect representation of the light and clearly the leaders of this group. Though, Harry suspected Granger was the brains of the entire operation. She was top of their class and her status as a muggleborn created resentment between her and the pureblooded masses, many claimed that she couldn't possibly be a mudblood with her magical talent. Draco had confided in Harry that he doubted that sheer magical power was her strong point, but rather her devotion to studying and proving herself was her real power. He claimed that effortless power was the stronghold for wizards and witches of purer blood. Harry had thought, though he didn't dare mention this to Draco, that that was a Slytherin way of thinking and that had Granger not been muggleborn, her ambition would have done her well in their house.

The Weaselys paused and seem to come to a silent consensus. One of the twins said, "Right then, all we can do."

Ron sighed and looked towards Harry, though his displeasure was apparent he said anyway, "We have a message for you. From your parents."

Harry looked up sharply, narrowing his eyes at Ron, "You've seen my parents?"

Ron nodded.

"Recently?" Harry did his best not to sound too desperate for news of his mother and father.

Ron shrugged, "This summer at headquarters, right before school started."

Harry swallowed, clearly his throat before he said, "How were they?"

Ron seemed take aback by his question, "Er, alright I suppose…"

"Worried about you." said the smallest Weasely, a pretty enough redhead who Harry remembered was called Ginny.

Draco scoffed, "If they're so worried they could write him a letter every once in a while."

"Draco," said Harry sternly.

"No, Harry!" said Draco, his protectiveness and anger shining through, "It's bullshit, they abandoned you. You haven't seen them in over a year-"

Ginny interrupted again, "Because of you! Because _he _went to Malfoy Manor with you! Because he associates with Death Eaters-!"

Draco groaned loudly and said, "Fucking hell! He was there for two days. My father wasn't home, he's _never _home! He spoke to my mother all of two times! If Harry had been allowed home to see his own parents he would have gone to them."

"Oh, _enough_," said Harry, getting exhausted of this argument, "What happens between my parents and I isn't yours or anyone else's business, so bugger off!"

"It is my business! I'm tired of people like _them _accusing me of this shite! I'm not a Death Eater, you know that! My family didn't corrupt you and turn you against your parents, they did that themselves when they stopped fucking talking to you!"

Harry lowered his voice and said, "That's all well and good, Draco, but this isn't the time or the place! If you can't control yourself like a _fucking _Slytherin then you shouldn't have come along!"

Draco backed down, glaring harshly at him and folding his arms over his chest. Harry shook his head and turned back to Ron, looking at him expectantly, "What do my parents want?"

Ron stammered an "Er," before each Weasely twin stepped to either side of him and unceremoniously shoved him behind them. As they approached Draco drew his wand, and Harry allowed his own to slip from his sleeve and in to his hand. It was well known among the Slytherins to never trust the Weasely twins, take anything they offered, or look either of them in the eye for too long, and to run for the hills if you found yourself alone with them.

The twins grinned identical grins and said, "Alright, Potter-"

"_Your_ parents-"

"Asked _us_-"

"That is, Ron, Ginny, Gred here, and myself, Forge-"

"-To tell _you_-"

"That _they_-"

Ginny seemed to be unable to stop herself from interrupting yet again, "Fred! George! Don't mess around, this is serious!"

Granger sighed and tried to calm the others down by saying in a level voice, "Harry, we're all doing our best here, but you have to understand that it's difficult for us having you and _Malfoy _here, I don't know you, not really, but Draco's father _is _a Death Eater. We can't trust him and because of that we can't trust you, so-"

"Who asked for your opinion, _Mudblood_?" snarled Draco, cruelly.

"Draco!" shouted Harry as the room erupted in angered shouts and wands were raised in their direction.

Hermione's own wand was directly aimed at Draco's heart as she said in a tight, loathing voice, "I would _appreciate _it if you didn't use language like that around me."

Draco was livid as he said, "_I _would appreciate it if you would stop fouling up the school with your _presence-_"

Anything else Draco was going to say was cut off by hexes shooting at him and Harry from every direction, luckily Harry had quick enough instincts that allowed him to pull up a shield at the last second, and the spells shot back at the D.A. who ducked, and the hexes were absorbed in to the walls.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, Harry ranted at Draco, "Bloody _fucking _brilliant, Draco! Really, well done! They definitely believe you aren't a Death Eater now!"

Draco's cheekbones flushed bright pink, as red-faced as anyone as pale as he was could be, but he didn't open his mouth.

"_Fucking apologize, you arse_." hissed Harry.

Draco bit his lower lip defiantly.

Harry gave him a seething glare and turned back to the room of raging witches and wizards and looked at Granger, "He doesn't mean it, he just spouts shite like that because he knows it will rile you up, because he's a stupid, insensitive _arsehole _sometimes, who forgets were in the middle of a war." he said, shooting another glare at Draco.

Granger just shook her head, even the Weasely twins looked murderously angry.

Draco seemed cowed, however, and though his face was still flushed he looked up and met Granger's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Granger. Harry's right, I didn't mean it."

The wands directed at them lowered slightly, and Ron stepped forward from the group, still glaring at Draco and said, "How can you put up with him, Harry? He's horrible, you heard what he just said. He's the reason your parents don't talk to you. You're parents are light, they fight people like him every day! You used to be like that-"

"I _used _to be eleven!"

The room was dead silent after Harry's shout, "Grow the fuck up! The world's not as black and white as you think it is. And this club of yours isn't changing anything, no matter what you say. It's stupid and it's a liability; it's not going to do anything but get you killed. I'm tired of this, just tell me what my parents want so Draco and I can go back to the dungeons."

Ron spoke again, his voice quiet and frustrated, "They wanted us to tell you that they haven't forgotten you. That they'll come for you when they can, and… That they love you no matter what."

Harry stared, still breathing heavily, his eyes were tearing up with confusion and anger and fear and just a little relief.

Draco had grabbed his arm again, this time gently, and started pulling him away while murmuring, "Let's go."

Harry allowed himself to be dragged away.


	3. Interlude

**Harry Potter and the Darkest Winter**

**Summary**: Voldemort is a powerful rebel, taking control of the Wizarding World from the inside. Harry Potter is a fifth year Slytherin, close friends with Draco Malfoy, and considered a traitor by not only his parents but his childhood friends. AU, no Boy Who Lived, pre-slash.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

Interlude (20 minutes after the end of Chapter 2)

Draco and Harry snuck quietly through the corridors, moving swiftly, the meeting had lasted longer than they'd thought it would and it was now past curfew. When they'd finally made it to the common room and then to their dormitory Draco pulled Harry down on to his own bed and shut the curtains while he muttered privacy spells.

Once Draco had settled down he inhaled deeply forced out the words, "I'm sorry."

Harry glared and said, "You can be a right fucking bastard."

"Look, I didn't mean what I said to Granger, I don't care that she's a mudblood," he paused, licking his lips, "I just hate them, Harry. I really do, and not because they're 'light'," he said scathingly, "or because they're trying to fight against the Dark Lord. I hate them because they think they _know _us, and they don't." Harry looked up at him now and Draco met his eyes as he continued, "We're strong together."

Harry tilted his head, his hair falling over his right eye.

Draco continued, "If it weren't for you, I would've let my father have his way; I'd already be marked by now and kissing the Dark Lord's robes, and I know you wouldn't have lasted a week in Slytherin without me."

Harry inclined his head towards Draco with a small smile, agreeing.

"I can't stand their bullshit, Harry. Thinking that they're the good guys and we're the bad guys, like there's this definite line that divides the two… Like the whole world's black and white… That we-"

"Plot their demise while laughing maniacally and twirling our moustaches when they aren't looking?" said Harry, trying to lighten Draco's mood.

Draco snorted, then did an impression of what Harry had described, who proceed to tip over from laughter. Once the giggles had stopped a pregnant pause followed. They met each others eyes for a moment, after what seemed an eternity Draco licked his lips and said, "Harry," pause, "Will you leave if your parents come for you?"

Harry heaved a great sigh and looked down, biting his lip,"I don't want to, Draco. I don't and I should because they're my _family_, but I love Hogwarts and it's safe here, I don't want to be out there in the middle of a war… And I- I can't leave you here. I couldn't stand to be alone out there either… I suppose I'm a coward. "

Harry started slightly when he looked up and saw Draco staring at him with determined eyes.

Draco didn't miss a step however and said, "No matter what happens, with our parents or anyone else, you stay for me and I'll stay for you or else we go together. Right?"

Harry stared at him a few seconds before he replied, "Right. Swear it."

Draco stared back and smiled a bit before adopting a serious expression and saying, "I swear it."

Harry repeated the words back to Draco and they sat in a comfortable silence before Harry stood and made his way back to his own bed.

Draco slept restlessly that night.

Author's Note: Hello Readers, I realizing I haven't updated this story in literally years, but I've found sudden inspiration and have decided to continue it. Expect a full chapter very soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Darkest Winter**

**Summary**: Voldemort is a powerful rebel, taking control of the Wizarding World from the inside. Harry Potter is a fifth year Slytherin, close friends with Draco Malfoy, and considered a traitor by not only his parents but his childhood friends. AU, no Boy Who Lived, slash.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3 **

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day.

Weeks had passed since the absolutely horrid meeting he and Harry had attended with the D.A. and Harry had adopted a quiet and brooding demeanor, seemingly lost in thought half the time and distracted the rest. The Weaselys and Granger could be caught frequently casting sidelong glances in Harry's direction and whispering when he passed them in the hallways. They were clearly planning something more than their idiotic ambush in the Room of Requirement.

Draco was still fuming about that entire endeavor, he found it deeply irritating that they had surrounded Harry and tried to berate him into feeling guilty about his parents being "forced" to abandon him. Draco did not care if Harry's parents still loved him and didn't mean to leave him behind; Draco's own parents would never give Draco a chance to think that they'd forgotten their love for him. His mother, Narcissa, certainly reminded him of it often enough, and deep down Draco truly believed that there was next to nothing he could do to make her stop writing him once a week.

Narcissa had even agreed to let Harry visit Malfoy Manor for part of the Easter holiday last year, despite his parents being known Order of the Phoenix members and his last name being that of an ancient and well known Light pureblooded family, the natural enemy to Dark pureblooded families such as the Malfoys. Narcissa had done it only because she knew how much it would please Draco, and wished for him to be as happy as possible, and surely because she knew Harry was not a real threat. Harry's parents hadn't written him since that visit, and though Draco knew that Harry secretly regretted going and missed the brief yet reassuring letters something fierce, he couldn't find it in himself to feel more than sympathy for Harry and disgust towards the Potters.

Draco's father, Lucius, was much less outwardly affectionate towards Draco than his mother was, but underneath all the layers of cool detachment that Lucius presented, Draco knew unshakably that Lucius's love for him was infallible and that if Draco's safety relied on it he would go as far as to turn his back on the Dark lord. Draco wasn't sure if he could believe that Harry's parent's devotion to him was equally as unwavering. However, Draco's parents certainly didn't have any ridiculous notion of the "greater good" or honor in their heads guiding their actions the way Harry's did.

If Draco were being completely honest with himself he would admit that his father would obviously prefer it if Draco hadn't befriended Harry Potter, of all people. Their friendship had caused Lucius to pull away from Draco in some ways. Draco didn't know if his father did this to protect him, to give him freedom in deciding if he would join the ranks of the Dark Lord's followers, or if he was simply disappointed with his son. Draco hoped it was the first one.

Draco shook his head to clear the thoughts away as he looked around the Great Hall for he was sure at least the tenth time, it was well in to dinner and Harry had yet to show up. After the tiring day he'd already had the last thing he needed was more worry about Harry. Potions with the Gryffindors had been as inane as usual; Snape had paired him with Ron Weasely in a gesture Draco could only interpret as blatant cruelty. The Weasel was absolute rubbish at potions to begin with, and to add insult to injury the big sod spent the entire class glaring and refusing to help Draco in any way. Harry had been paired with Parvati Patil, which irritated Draco even further, Snape knew full well that he and Harry were _always _partners in potions, and he wasn't sure why but there was something about the way that Patil looked at Harry and would "accidentally" brush his hand or leg occasionally that made Draco's head want to explode…

Draco shook his head again and glanced at the Gryffindor table, there he saw some of the D.A. members whispering loudly, leaning closely towards each other, and occasionally glancing around the Hall nervously, looking for all the world as a group clearly discussing a secret.

_Idiots_, he thought.

This reminded Draco of the other part of his day that had been just awful. He and Harry had split up hours ago, Harry to head of the Care of Magical Creatures (why he took that ridiculous class from that oaf of a teacher Hagrid, Draco would never understand) and Draco had headed to Ancient Runes (a much more respectable class that could lead to an interesting and high paying career, unlike _Care of Magical Creatures_, not that Draco would ever necessarily need to work, but it was good to have options). Hermione Granger was in Ancient Runes as well and had had the gall to sit _next_ to him and then proceed to spend the entire class looking at Draco, practically studying him, even going as far as to attempt to peek at his notes and into his bag, in a way Draco assumed she thought was sly.

Draco had dashed out of the Ancient Runes room immediately after class had ended to avoid having to have an actual conversation with the mudblood, and had taken the shortest and fastest route possible to the common room. He had hoped to find Harry there and spend at least an hour before dinner ranting to him about the ridiculous girl but he had been nowhere to be seen. Draco had checked the library, their dorm rooms, and anywhere else he would expect to find Harry but he had not found him. He had spent the last hour stewing in both anger and worry, thinking that Harry was avoiding him or had done something and not invited him to join bothered him, and then there was the nagging worry that Harry had been confronted by the D.A. without him or even worse that it had finally happened, that Dumbledore or his parents had come and taken him and hidden him far away…

At that moment Harry finally, _finally_, arrived, he walked in quickly and made a beeline for the Slytherin table. Draco heard the whispering of the Gryffindors shush and turned to see them all darting suspicious glances at Harry, Draco nearly snarled at them. Harry sat down in the empty seat next to Draco and was clearly avoiding eye contact; he managed to fill his plate with food while ignoring Draco's eyes drilling holes in to the side of his face.

Draco cleared his throat and Harry turned to him, feigning an innocent expression. Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Where the _hell_ have you _been_?"

Harry heaved a sigh that deflated his act.

Draco glared, "Well?"

Harry took a bite out of a roll and shrugged, "I went for a walk around the lake."

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously, glancing towards the ceiling and looking pointedly at the poring rain that had persisted all day, "_Why_?"

Harry shrugged yet again, irritating Draco further, and then said, "I wanted to clear my head."

Draco leaned in close to Harry, lips very near his hear, and said so low that no one else would hear, "Since when do hide things from me?"

Harry worried his bottom lip, a habit he had always had, and a habit Draco had always thought was so charming…

He couldn't allow himself to get distracted now. He renewed his glare.

Harry looked Draco sharply in the eyes and shot a look at Blaise Zabini, who had noticed the tension between the two of them and had started paying attention. Draco was embarrassed for not noticing before.

Harry said then, carefully, "You know I could really use some help with Herbology after dinner, if you wouldn't mind?"

Draco blinked at him, uncomprehending for a moment, and then realized what Harry had meant. He and Draco had developed that question as a code (neither of them ever actually needed help in _Herbology _of all things anyway) to use in public if they ever had something important or secretive or private to discuss. This meant after dinner he and Harry would part ways and take separate routes to the the largest broom closet that they knew of, it was located on the third floor, out of the way from any dormitories, classrooms, or teacher's private quarters. They had spent months in their fourth year studying and mastering privacy spells to keep that closet a safe heaven, where no one, not even Dumbledore, could hear them.

The fact that Harry wanted to meet here did not make Draco feel less concerned in anyway, but he agreed.

They spent a few moments in a tense silence before Pansy Parkinson, who had been sitting across from Draco the entire time, and had clearly been watching their whole interaction, spoke up.

She raised an eyebrow at Draco, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Oh, shove it, Pansy."

Harry was having a very bad day.

Potions had been bloody awful, for their latest brew Snape had assigned him to work with Parvati Patil, of all people, who spent the entire class clumsily attempting to prepare ingredients and making quite a mess of it, Harry nearly snapped at her when she accidentally touched his robes with her aconite covered fingers, the silly girl hadn't had enough sense to cast a repelling charm on her own hands, and now they both had to suffer. His robes had been stained and Draco would surely force him to order another set from Madam Malkins, rather than endure the shame of wearing what he would considered _ruined _robes.

Draco had spent the whole class being ignored by his own partner, Ron Weasely. That pairing had surprised Harry, Draco was quite obviously Snape's favorite student and usually allowed he and Draco to work together. Though, Snape had been in an even worse mood than he usually was and had listed off his assigned pairs, then proceeded to write the ingredients on the board magically and spend the entire class silently glaring at every student. Harry got a few more glares than anyone else did, besides maybe Neville Longbottom, reminding him that despite Snape being his head off house for the last five years, he still had distaste for Harry.

Harry's day had been made even worse by the ever looming thoughts floating through his head, since the meeting with the D.A. he had been so wrapped up in worries and stresses about his parents he knew he must appear to the world as a brooding sod. He could tell that Draco was irritated with him, at least. Harry absolutely _hated _it when Draco was angry with him. He had been Harry's friend since the day he had been sorted in to Slytherin, when all of his childhood friends had looked at him with betrayal in their eyes and turned their backs. Due to Harry's last name and the common knowledge that his parents were closely allied with Dumbledore he had had a very hard time getting by those first few years in the dungeons. Draco wasn't wrong when he said Harry wouldn't have lasted a week in Slytherin without him there. Draco's presence had always protected him from the worst of the insults and suspicions of his housemates, it made Harry sick to his stomach to know that Draco was starting to have suspicions of his own regarding Harry's feelings.

Harry feared that Draco believed he might have become withdrawn recently because he was considering leaving Hogwarts to join his parents, though he did not_ want _to, and the guilt for feeling that way was eating him up inside. Harry had become very nervous that his mum or dad would show up out of the blue and try to steal him away from Hogwarts, his home now, and his best friend… He was afraid of the looks on their faces if he refused, afraid that they would think he had turned Dark and was lost to them irrevocably, afraid of seeing that disappointment…

After Potions, Harry had gone off to Care of Magical Creatures where they had been caring for Blast Ended Skrewts, rather disgusting things, really. Harry generally enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures, although Hagrid wasn't the best teacher around, Harry secretly liked the enormous man (though he would never, _never_, let Draco hear him say so) and did believe he knew more about magical creatures than anyone else Harry could think of. Class had been particularly infuriating today because Ron Weasely had spent the entire time staring him down, and even made an attempt to peer in to his bag at one point, though very obviously. Weasely had some nerve, Harry could give him that much.

When Harry left the class he could tell that Weasely was following him, and made quick and abrupt turns until he escaped him. Unfortunately, the maneuver had left him in an empty part of the grounds, on the side of the castle furthest away from the dungeons. Harry had sighed and resigned himself to a bit of a long walk in the rain and hoped he wouldn't wind up getting lost in a part of the gigantic castle he hadn't been in before.

Out of thin air a package suddenly appeared in front of his face. Harry blinked a few long slow blinks as the package hovered in front of him, after some moments it plopped to the ground, landing softly on the grass. Harry pulled out his wand and checked it for spells that would signal that it was dangerous or could possibly be a portkey. His mother had taught him these spells shortly before he went to Hogwarts in the hope that he would be able to protect himself.

After his investigation Harry determined that it seemed perfectly harmless, just a small package wrapped in plain brown paper. Harry briefly considered leaving it where it was, thinking that perhaps it would be better to not get involved. In the end, however, his curiosity got the better of him and he picked up it. Harry walked to the nearest tree, making sure that there was no one around him as he did so. He sat down, leaning against the bark and using the branches as shade from the rain.

Harry slowly and carefully unwrapped the package. Inside he found a long and silvery cloak, made of a material he had never seen before, which was soft to the touch, smooth and slippery. Wrapped inside the strange cloak Harry found a note, when he saw the signature he nearly dropped the entire package.

_Mr. Harry Potter, _

_I would like to invite you to come to my office for a brief meeting. Tomorrow night after dinner would do nicely. _

_Wear this cloak and no one will be the wiser._

_ Ice Mice are delicious, aren't they?_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore _

Harry felt as though his stomach had dropped to his knees, panic and fear filled him, and he wished desperately that he had never opened the _stupid _package. The letter in his hands suddenly burst into flames and was gone in moments. Breathing quickly and unsure of what to do, Harry threw the cloak to the ground and started pacing, back and forth, eying the cloak occasionally, wanting it to disappear.

Harry wasn't a coward, not really, he knew that, but he liked his life here. He certainly couldn't say that what the Order of the Phoenix believed in lined up with all of his own ideals, but he was no Death Eater. Harry was a Slytherin, and he wanted to survive. He didn't want to go missing like many of the Order's children. He didn't want to hide out in a safe house. Sometimes, no matter how much he missed them, Harry even thought that he didn't want to see his parents. Ever since Harry had been sorted in to Slytherin his parents had treated him with less trust, fearing the Death Eater's children had corrupted him, or at the very least they believed he couldn't be trusted the be told everything about their lives, in case he had a slip of the tongue and spilled Order secrets to someone untrustworthy. Harry also knew that his parents keeping him in the dark and drawing away from him made Harry safer in the dungeons, more likely to be considered a black sheep in his family than a lion in the midst of the serpents.

Harry grabbed the strange cloak off the ground staring at it and wondering how on Earth it could possibly protect him from being seen by spy on his way to Dumbledore's off. In his irritation, Harry threw the cloak angrily on to a shrub, when he turned and looked, he was shocked to see that it, and the cloak, had vanished.

Harry blinked at the spot where the cloak had been, and blinked again. Slowly, and wearily, Harry stepped forward and reached out his hand. Harry was almost surprised when he felt the cloak in his grasp.

_An Invisibility Cloak. _

Not just any invisibility cloak, the most convincing invisibility cloak Harry could have ever imagined. Most cloaks like this left a shimmer, or a shape, the way a person under a Disillusionment charm would appear, but this cloak had _vanished_. Harry know understood Dumbledore's meaning, but it didn't make him any less sick at the idea of meeting with the man.

Harry remained under that tree pacing and lost in thought for longer than he meant to, he headed back to the castle when the sun had started to set, making his way towards the Great Hall, where Draco was surely worried. When Harry made it to dinner he made his excuses to Draco, trying to keep the concern off of his face. After eating in relative silence he and Draco parted ways, each taking a separate path to the broom closet on the third floor, their secret place.

Draco was already there when Harry entered and he gave Harry a sharp look, nodding towards the door. Harry nodded back and they set to work on the privacy spells that they had practiced so thoroughly that Harry thought he could cast them in his sleep. After they were in place, Draco turned to him expectantly.

Harry then spent the next few minutes describing to Draco exactly what had happened to him, from Weasely nosing around in his business to the mysterious package and what it contained.

Draco's breathing had picked up and he was staring at Harry in a way that made him think that Draco would probably not let Harry out of his sight for a very long time.

After a long moment Draco snarled and kicked a broom, causing it to flip backwards and knock him in the noise, making him curse loudly. Harry tried not to laugh but couldn't keep a smile off his face.

Draco glared harshly, "It's not funny, Harry. Why does he want to meet you?"

Harry shrugged, the anxiety settling back in his stomach, and said, "No idea. I suppose it's something to do with my parents."

Harry saw Draco bristle in anger, his eyes glaring even harder than before, "Are you planning on _going_? Are you out of your mind?"

In response Harry shook his head, helplessly, "I don't know what else to do… I'll have to see him eventually, he's the bloody Headmaster."

"Harry…"

"What else can I do?"

Draco let out frustrated sigh, "Harry, you _promised _me."

Confusion at Draco's words stopped Harry from defending himself any further, "What promise?"

This seemed to only upset Draco, he stomped a foot and in a low voice said, "You swore it! You swore you wouldn't leave without me, you _prat_. You said you wouldn't go with them when they tried to take you away."

Draco's voice had a desperate tone in it that pulled on Harry's heartstrings. Harry shook his head quickly and said, "Draco, I'm not going to leave! He can't make me leave just because I go to his office."

Draco snorted, "Oh yes he can! And he will."

"No, I won't let him! He's a light wizard, he won't force me to go against my will."

"He will if he thinks it's in your best interests, or if your _parents_ asked him to," Draco said this scathingly.

Harry sighed, Draco was right, of course. If Dumbledore thought that Harry would be safer, better off, with his parents, then he would force him back to them. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't think of anything else to do, Dumbledore was Dumbledore, and if he wanted to speak with Harry, he would do it eventually. Harry would rather willingly walk in to his office, full prepared, than be taken there unexpectedly.

An idea came to Harry suddenly, so obvious he was shocked he didn't think of it earlier. Harry lifted his head and met Draco's eyes, "Come with me."

Draco blinked, "What?"

"We can both fit under the cloak, I'm sure. You come with me, and we can make sure he doesn't take either of us anywhere. Or at least if he tries to take me, you'll be dragged along too."

Draco seemed to consider this for a moment, and then smiled rather viciously, "I'd like to see the old bat try."

Harry returned his grin.

Draco's smile fell from his face, he looked at Harry, his expression serious, if not a bit nervous. Harry tilted his head curiously.

Draco took a deep breath and licked his lips, then said "Harry-" but was abruptly cut off by the loud _BANG _echoing outside the closet.

They both turned, wands drawn, and put their backs to the wall. Someone had broken through their locking charms and was trying to enter the room.

A moment later, in a blaze of brightly colored smoke and sparks, the Weasely twins entered, identical grins on their faces.

_Oh fuck_


End file.
